


Drinks on Me

by breezy_pitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mira is a shipper, Smut, Truth or Dare, drunk Lucy, we all know how that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Most Fairy Tail fans know what Lucy is like when she's drunk.  When Mira finds out, will a ship finally sail? Or will in sink? After a tiny bit of alcohol and a small game of Truth or Dare? we will finally find out.





	Drinks on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old wattpad fics. *shivers* It's so obvious...

It was like any other day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Levy was reading. Juvia was stalking a stripping Gray. Erza was eating cake. Nab was looking at the request board. All was well and normal…

Well, except one thing.

Natsu was sitting at the bar devouring food--nothing out of the ordinary there. However, he wasn't as energetic and happy as usual. He wasn't eating as quickly as normal, taking bites slowly and actually savoring the taste of the food he was ingesting.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" the ever so lovely MiraJane asked the strange acting pinkette.

Natsu shivered in response, remembering what happened only the night before, "Nothing."

Now, Mira was no dummy. She knew something wasn't right. "What happened?"

Again, Natsu shivered and started eating even slower. "Lucy...night..." he struggled to get the words past his lips. Taking a big gulp and setting his drumstick down, he tried again, "Lucy got drunk again last night."

"Why was that so bad?" Mira knew nothing truly fear the dragon slayer besides transportation. _What was making him so uncomfortable?_ she pondered.

"She terrifying," Natsu proclaimed. "She tries to make me 'purr.' She says the most confusing things ever."

Mira giggled, "So, she's a flirt?"

Natsu nodded, deeply trying to erase the images from his mind. That was not his Lucy.

"You know," Mira said, "They say drunken words are sober thoughts."

At this, Natsu's eyes widened in horror. If that's what Lucy thought when she was sober he never wanted to get in her mind. "But why does she only act like that towards me?" he asked.

Mira squealed like the fan girl she is. _This might be it,_ she thought. _I could use this to get NaLu together._

Then, Master Makarov wheeled his way over to where Mira and Natsu were. "Hey, Mira," He said to the white haired mage. "Can you and a couple others stay back a bit later tonight? There's a delivery coming, but I have to go to a council meeting tonight. I need you and some others to stay back and make sure the delivers won't do anything like last time." Master looked down remembering how one time he wasn't here to accept a delivery and the guild was trashed. It turned out the men were part of a group who didn't like how Fairy Tail ruins almost every town they're in.

"Of course Master," Mira smiled innocently. "I'll have Natsu and Lucy stay back with me."

Master nodded in agreement before wheeling off to do "import guild business," also known as checking out all the young female wizards. That perverted old geezer.

"Natsu, can you go tell Lucy we need her to stay back tonight?" Mira requested of the terrified boy. Seeing his expression, Mira giggle than reassured him that, "She's sober now, you're fine."

Natsu gulped, "I'll go ask her," as he got up and went to go ask the blonde sitting with Levy.

Mira just gave a small giggle that looks innocent, but if you knew her meant that she was planning something.  
<>  
That night, after everyone else left the guild hall, Natsu, Lucy, and Mira sat by the bar with the latter behind it while the other two were sitting on the stools.

"So I smashed his face in and just like that he coward ran off with his tail between his legs," Natsu finished telling his tale of the last mission him, Lucy, and Happy went on.

Lucy sweatdropped listening to her best friend, "Natsu, that's not quite what happened."

Natsu gave Lucy a confused look before stating like a dummy, "What are you talking about, Luce? That's exactly what happened."

"No it was--"

Mira, sensing an argument brewing, put her hand in front of Lucy to quiet her, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Okay, what?" Lucy pondered. 

"New version of Truth or Dare," Mira started. "For each dare or truth you complete, you get a reward supplied by me."

The other two nodded in agreement, letting Mira start the game. "Natsu, Truth or Dare?"

"I ain't no coward, dare," Natsu reassured.

"Okay, I dare you to go into Master's office and destroy all of his awful porn without leaving a trace," Mira told him. Oh, how much she hated Master's indecency towards women's bodies.

Natsu obliged and headed upstairs to Master's office. After searching every nook and cranny, Natsu went to the bathroom and burnt everything over a toilet and flushed away the ashes. Upon returning, Mira rewarded Natsu for his job well done with a plate of food on the house.

After practically inhaling the dish, Natsu looked back and Mira and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"How about truth," Mira replied with a smile.

"What happened with you and Laxus after the party last week?" Natsu asked innocently. "I saw you leave together and that ain't normal."

Mira blushed, but, of course, being herself, she had no filter by responding. "Well, we went back to his place where we made out everywhere. Then, after ripping each others clothes off he put his d--"

"Okay that's enough explaining!" Lucy interrupted a blush covering her face.

"Fine," Mira said sweetly without a hint of malice. "No reward for me since I couldn't finish, so, Lucy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Lucy said. She instantly regretted it after seeing the smirk appear on Mira's face. Actually, knowing Mira, Lucy regrets playing the game in general.

"I dare you to go the rest of the game with your top off." Lucy flushed while looking at Mira with slight horror. She didn't any way without protest since it was only Natsu and Mira there. She pulled off her blue tank top and threw it on the ground. Seeing Lucy's lacy bra Natsu blushed slightly. It was the same color as his hair with hints of red.

"Good job, Lucy," Mira cheered. "And your reward is a milkshake on the house." Mira handed Lucy her favorite strawberry milkshake, in quite a larger glass, which she drank greedily. Lucy noticed that it a different taste than normal. A small burning was felt in her throat after each gulp, but the more she drank the more it went away. So, she ignored it.

"Okay Natsu truth or dare?" Lucy faced her best friend.

"Give me another dare," Natsu pumped.

Lucy took a second to think of what to make him do. "I dare you burn to burn all the fish in guild and end up facing an angry Happy or burn all the kiwis and face an angry Panther Lily."

_What should I do?_ Natsu thought. _I can always buy Happy more fish, but Lily will give me a lecture or beat me to death._ Because of that reason, Natsu went back to the kitchen and burnt of the raw fish with his _Fire Dragon's Roar._ Overdoing it, as per usual.

Coming back to the bar for a second time that night, Mira gave Natsu a small flame as a reward. Natsu said, "Mira, truth or dare?"

Mira put a finger to her chin while thinking about her a choice. "Hmm, dare!" she said.

"Okay, I dare you to go on the balcony and shout the name of the person you like..."

"Got it," Mira interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," Natsu whined. "In your underwear."

Mira went upstairs and took of her clothes. She walked outside and shivered slightly. Back down stairs, Natsu and Lucy were waiting patiently, and Lucy finished her milkshake taking note that it tasted slightly different. A few seconds later, they hear Mira's answer. "Laxus," she shouts before heading inside to put her clothes back on. When she came back, she asked Natsu, "You already knew me and Laxus are a thing, why did you make me do that?" She pulled out a cookie as her reward and began munching on it.

"Oh, right," Natsu, his dim witted self said, "I forgot."

As the game went on, everyone got their rewards. Mira and Natsu's changed each time but Lucy's was always constant. A strangely tasting strawberry milkshake.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Mira questioned the blonde.

Wanting to change things up a bit, the topless blonde replied, "Truth." The last round was entirely made up of dares.

"Who do you like?" Mira said bluntly.

"Natsu~," Lucy sung, no hesitation. Natsu blushed the same color of Erza's hair. He had feelings for the blonde but was always too afraid to voice them. Now they're mutual. But, wait Lucy doesn't know about his feelings.

Before Natsu could tell Lucy his feelings, there was a knock at the guild doors. The delivery was here. Mira went to get it while Lucy put her shirt back on. Mira came back and told Natsu and Lucy they could head home. "Hey, Luce, can I walk you home?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and grabbed her bag. As they walked, Natsu noticed Lucy wasn't walking as straight as she always does. Her posture was awful.

Natsu walked Lucy to her door, and she unlocked it. They both walked in and Lucy put her stuff down. She felt herself being pushed against the wall by a pair of warm hands. Looking up Lucy saw Natsu staring at her intensely. "N-Natsu?" she stammered.

Lucy saw Natsu slowly lean towards her and she pushed herself up a bit to close the gap. _We're finally kissing,_ they both thought. They were moving in sync when Natsu bit Lucy's lower lip asking for entrance. She complained and their tongues had a battle for dominance that Natsu won pretty easily.

They broke apart only when the both need air. "I love you," Natsu said and started kissing Lucy's neck with his hands on her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his hair.

"I...love...you... too," Lucy moaned. Natsu grip of her tighten causing Lucy to do a weird gasp moan. Natsu carried them into her room and placed her on her bed while he threw off his shirt and pants. This left him in only his boxers. Natsu climbed on top of his partner and continued sucking on her neck leaving many hickeys. He took off her tank top and bra. Embarrassed, Lucy covered herself only to have Natsu pull her arms away with a warm smile. He leaned down to give Lucy a steamy yet passionate kiss. He started trailing kisses down neck till he got to her breasts. Natsu started to gently suck and fondle her left. Her mounds quickly became one of his new favorite treats.

Lucy moans came out sharper due to the pleasure her partner was giving her. While Natsu continued his work, Lucy went to work on removing every last piece of clothing they still had on.

Natsu hard member was up and tall waiting to be inside of Lucy to no end. After moving and giving the same pleasure to Lucy's right breast, he rubbed his crutch against hers.

"Put it in," Lucy demanded. She was getting impatient and needed to feel Natsu inside that very second. Natsu happily agreed and slipped it in. While he was pretty much on cloud 9, he could tell Lucy was in pain. He put his entire length in slowly then stopped, giving Lucy time to adjust to his size. After a short while, Lucy gave a small nod and buck of her hips to tell Natsu to continue.

Lucy and Natsu were both a moaning mess for the rest of night.  
<>  
The new couple walked into the guild hand-in-hand ignoring the looks from their fellow guild mates. They went to the table where Gray and Erza were sitting.

"So did they?" asked Mira.

"Yeah," Gajeel said. "They have each scents mixed together."

Mira squealed and shouted, "Will I be expecting a god-child in a few months or was Natsu responsible?"

Lucy and Natsu both blushed and yelled, "How do you know that?"

Gajeel tapped his nose to give the answer. Happy flew over to Mira and said, "They llliiiiiikkkkkeee each oottthhhheerrr." Mira nodded at went into NaLu lala land.

"Hey, Mira," Happy started talking again. "Do you have any raw fish?"

"Sorry, all we have is burnt fish left by Natsu last night," Mira apologized.

The blue exceed started to ball his eyes out and flew to his best friend screaming, "My fish~, Natsu how could you?" and tackled the fire mage.

Then, Master came out out into the hall before shouting, "Who took my stuff out of my office?!"

The trio from the night before help in their laughter. Luckily, Natsu got out of that one.

_None of this would've happened if I didn't spike Lucy's milkshakes like that,_ Mira thought. _She would never have answered my question sober._ And Mira did give Lucy some alcohol. Not enough to get her super drunk, but drunk enough for her to remember what happened and to make Nalu babies. Only a bit of vodka in each of her milkshakes. None of this would've happened without the sober thoughts coming out, and Lucy being all lovey-dovey.

_I love drunk Lucy!_ Mira thought as she went on with the rest of her day.


End file.
